Yo te guio
by Myruru Nayuri
Summary: El lugar era cubierto completamente por el ambiente pasional provocado por la orquesta al tocar aquellas notas que destilaban seducción, todos se encontraban bailando con sus rostros a escasos centímetros y sus cuerpos pegados a su pareja. El asesino solo quiso llevarla al centro de la pista para que ella también tuviera un poco de diversion. Rebornxfem!Lambo.


**Ohio/Konnichiwa minna-kun**

Myruru: *Entrando en modo de abuelita (mexicana) regañona*, pero hay mijita que voy a hacer contigo querida Witch Mix, recordandome sobre los cumpleaños de Tsuna y Reborn pero no el tuyo, ¡eso es pecado mija!, no no, eso está muy mal, si no se me ocurre entrar al deste de tu perfil el lunes yo ni enterada, pero que se le va a ser, aqui esta un pequeño regalito que te traje/escribi, espero y lo disfrutes mija.

Ya en modo normal, **"¡feliz cumpleaños Witch Mix-chan!",** aquí un sencillo regalo, tuve que desempolvar una de mis viejas ideas por las prisas (a la otra recuérdame con tiempo).

También me dije "Witch es argentina, puedo cambiar el vals por tango" y así lo hice, aunque quedó bastante cutre, no esperen desborde de sensualidad por parte de ellos, no se si se pueda llamar a lo que escribí un tango, pero espero que quedara decente.

Sin mas que decir recuerden, **"los personajes no son mios, son de la gran Akira Amano-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro"**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **"Yo te guio"**

—Chicas, reportense—se escuchó por el intercomunicador, provocando que la Bovino agudizara su oído mientras sonreía y giraba la cabeza en dirección a los chicos que acababan de pasar junto a ella para disimular.

—Ya termine con él, Bossu—alguien respondió desde otro de las líneas.

—Por aquí todo en orden—contestó ella, apenas moviendo los labios mientras se llevaba a la boca una copa de vino, que en realidad no había bebido en toda la misión.

—Bien, eso seria todo, pueden disfrutar del resto de la noche—dijo la primera voz antes de cortar por completo la comunicación.

Lambi suspiró silenciosamente, apagó el micrófono en su oído y por fin le dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa.

Seco (*).

Separó aquel cristal de sí y admiro como el vino tinto se removía en el, justo antes de dejarlo sobre la charola de uno de los meseros que pasó a su lado.

Relamio sus labios, diluyendo sutilmente su labial rojo mientras se recargaba contra el pilar, respirando profundamente y mirando a ningún punto en particular.

—Yare yare, ha sido una noche agotadora—se dijo a sí misma en voz alta.

A menos todo salio segun lo planeado y no terminaron destruyendo la mitad del lugar, cosa que pasaba muy seguido.

A ella le habían asignado cuidar que nadie se acercara a las habitaciones del primer piso en el ala oeste, lugar en donde los demás llevarian a cabo su tarea, siendo sincera era ese era uno de los trabajos más importantes que le habían asignado, normalmente solo los esperaba en casa mirando junto a Giannini las pantallas de las cámaras de vigilancia y dándoles instrucciones a los chicos.

Al menos ahora estaba en el campo de acción.

Pero, desgraciadamente la habían obligado a usar un vestido, los odiaba, hubiera preferido mil veces usar un smoking, pero allí estaba, solo al lado de la pista con un ceñido vestido de estampado de vaca que le llegaba un poco más abajo de medio muslo en la parte delantera y con una ligera cola.

Estaba tan ajustado que apenas podía respirar, sus curvas casi inexistentes curvas se marcaban así como su pecho prácticamente plano, su apellido era prácticamente una ironía.

Pensaba que definitivamente se le veria mejor un smoking, al menos así no parecería una travestida.

O eso pensaba.

Cruzó una de sus largas piernas y apretó las manos que escondía tras su espalda.

Ella también era una guardiana, podia hacer mas que solo vigilar, pero al parecer el Vongola no pensaba lo mismo.

Su corto y ondulado cabello comenzó a caer sobre su mejilla y lo arregló rápidamente pasandose el mechón por detrás de la oreja, delineando su contorno suavemente para sentir la casi imperceptible marca que había dejado el intercomunicador.

—Disculpe _bella ragazza—_ le dijo alguien llamando su atencion—¿me permitiria una pieza?—pidió para después tomar la mano de la Bovina entre las suya y besar su dorso.

Era un hombre alto, de cabello cobrizo peinado rigurosamente hacia atrás, sus ojos castaños buscaban con determinación su verde mirada y le pedían seductoramente una oportunidad.

—...e-etto...—intentó responder, pero fue interrumpida.

Sin previo aviso sintió un jalón sobre su muñeca y fue violentamente separada de aquel hombre, quedando confundida por lo rápido que había sucedido.

—Ciaossu—saludo aquel intruso que había interrumpido el momento.

Nada más y nada menos que...

—Re-Reborn-sama—tartamudeo el pobre castaño—m-mis disculpas, no sabia que la dama viniera con usted.

—Solo largate de aqui—exijio el de mirada obsidiana, sin soltar aún la muñeca de la guardiana del rayo.

El chico obedeció las órdenes mientras la León-pistola era apuntada a su cráneo.

—Sueltame estupido Reborn—exigió la chica luego de procesar la situación.

—Creo que me debes una—mencionó este.

Después la soltó sin mostrar interés.

—¡Por que deveria!, ¡Estaba controlando la situación!

—Mira más de cerca vaca plana.

Justo en el orgullo.

—¡Algun dia te matare bastardo!—le grito antes de darse media vuelta e intentar salir del lugar con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Mientras el sonido de sus bajos tacones golpeados fuertemente contra el suelo fueron opacados por otros mucho más altos que se acercaban de manera sensual.

Por suerte el asesino siempre tenía un plan para esas situaciones.

— _Bonjour_ Reborn-sama, ¿podría hacerle compañía un rato?—le pregunto con un marcado acento francés una mujer.

Su cabello rubio llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda y en las puntas caía en rizos, sus ojos azules daban la impresión de brillar por sí solos, lástima que el vestido negro que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación que llevaba puesto desviaba la mirada de los hombres a su inmenso escote.

Al asesino le pareció que eran completamente de silicona,.

—Ya estoy con alguien—contestó tajante jalando de nuevo el brazo de Lambi para detener su huida.

La rubia hizo un puchero, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse por vencida, despedirse y alejarse, al ex-arcobaleno le agrado esto, cualquier chica como ella hubiera hecho un drama diciendo que era mejor en cualquier cosa que la Bovina, pero aquella mujer no lo hizo, supo que si se atrevía terminaría siendo amenazada con un arma en la garganta como mínimo.

Ella supo que no debía provocarlo, anotaría su rostro en su mente para más tarde.

—Dejame—exigio la asesina, intentando que el otro la soltara.

—Es apoyo mutuo, no tengo ganas de bailar con nadie—se defendió.

—¡Entonces déjame ir maldito Reborn!

Justo después de aquella queja, la orquesta se detuvo y recibió nuevas instrucciones de su director, luego del conteo para volver a iniciar una nueva melodía y un nuevo ritmo cubrieron el lugar.

Era una buena oportunidad.

La guardiana busco los ojos amatistas del otro, retandolo con la mirada, pero el alto hombre azabache, enfundado en un traje de la mejor calidad, con sus patillas rizadas y aquella aura seductora le miraba de manera indescifrable.

—Tengo una buena idea—anuncio ocultando su mirada en la sombra de su fedora.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa, problemas.

Sin soltarle el brazo la llevó hasta el centro de la pista, todos los demás invitados se apartaron para dejarlos pasar, era Reborn después de todo.

—E-espera, dijiste que no querías bailar—señaló la Bovina cuando comenzó a comprender la situación.

—Solo por hoy tu eres una excepción—le susurro al oído, provocando que una corriente eléctrica cruzara la espalda de la chica—¿sabes bailar tango?

—N-no—contesto al verse indefensa.

—No hay problema—volvió a susurrarle, con la punta de sus dedos tomó el ala de su fedora, ocultando sus orbes obsidiana y con su brazo libre rodeo la cintura de la chica, forzándola a pegarse a su cuerpo—yo te guio.

Los colores de la guardiana se le subieron al rostro y sus latidos aumentaron su ritmo.

—Oye, m-matte—pidió mientras intentaba separarse del otro empujando ambas manos contra el pecho del más alto—s-suéltame.

El ex-arcobaleno esbozo una siniestra sonrisa, ahí Lambi entendió que no tenía escapatoria, estaba a su merced, así que decidió bajar su resistencia.

—Así está mejor.

Con el pase prácticamente libre, el asesino adelanta la pierna derecha y por consiguiente su compañera retrocedió la izquierda.

—Uno...

Completo el paso, haciendo a la chica retroceder a un más.

—Dos...

Desvió su pierna derecha estirandola a un lado, con su brazo izquierdo que aun sostenía la cintura de la chica la obligó a girar suavemente y con su mano libre entrelazo sus dedos con los de la Bovina en su extremidad más apartada de su cuerpo.

—Tres...

De un rápido movimiento deslizó su pierna izquierda, haciéndole perder el equilibro a la asesina y que esta se viera forzada a encorvar violentamente su espalda, sin dejar de sostenerla en ningún momento.

—Cuatro—le anuncio divertido mirando la barbilla de la chica.

Ella por su parte veía todo al revez, todo pasaba muy rápido como para oponer resistencia, su cuerpo se movía solo por inercia ante las órdenes de Reborn.

El ritmo de la melodía comenzó a ganar velocidad, entonces su compañero volvió a tirar de su brazo para incorporarla frente a él de nuevo.

La acercó más a su cuerpo de lo que ella creía posible y decente, el mismo guió la pequeña mano nivea y la colocó en su propio hombro, entonces volvió a entrelazar sus dedos y comenzó a girar junto con la melodía a pasos largos, llevándola a ella consigo.

Reborn acercó su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella, casi rozando sus narices y casi pudiendo sentir la respiración del otro, obligándola a retroceder por la impresión,su mente apenas podía procesar todo y su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Los instrumento y su ritmo resonando por todo el lugar no ayudaban en nada.

El asesino sonrió de medio lado ahogando un gruñido, entre molesto y divertido por su reacción así que sin desperdiciar la situación tomó rápidamente sus níveos dedos entre los suyos y alzando el brazo sobre sus cabeza, la obligó a dar medio giro, quedando así ella dándole la espalda.

Ahora más asustada esta intentó huir pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo Reborn se aferró fuertemente a su cintura rodeándola por completo con su brazo y atrayéndola más hacia su pecho, jugando sus dedos por sobre el delgado vestido.

Lambi sentia la respiracion del otro sobre su cuello y como otra mano rozaba suavemente la bastilla de su vestido, amenazando levantarla en cualquier segundo.

Miró desesperadamente a las parejas a su alrededor intentando encontrar una salvación, fue inútil, incluso las expresiones de las otras chicas comenzaban a inquietarle más que las manos jugando con su vestido.

Unos dientes mordiendo suavemente su oreja la devolvieron a la realidad, recordandole que se encontraba junto a alguien muy peligroso.

—T-todos están mirando—anuncio nerviosa cuando se dio cuenta de ello.

Él la giró violentamente para que así quedaran frente a frente otra vez.

—Es normal, soy alguien muy conocido—le contestó.

Dio medio giro sobre su eje, habiendolos cambiar de posiciones y después seguir con su travesía sobre la pista, en ningún momento sus ojos dejaron de buscar a los verdes.

—Aunque creo que te están viendo a ti, eso no me agrada—le susurro al oído y la atrajo mas a el mientras se detenía y tomaba una de las largas piernas de la guardiana y la levantaba hasta de iniciaba su pantalón, marcando su contorno lentamente con la mano completamente abierta.

Esto fue el punto máximo que la chica pudo soportar antes que su rostro se volviera de un tono rojizo completamente inhumano.

—Nadie puede adelantarseme—completo.

Para después besarle el cuello.

El corazón de Lambi se detuvo en ese momento, huyó del contacto visual mirando directamente al suelo.

Reborn aflojo su agarre y la dejo libre.

Antes de que la asesina pudiera levantar la cabeza, sintió algo en su cabeza y como este cegó su vista, llevó las manos hasta allí y sintió un objeto muy conocido para ella, aun mas a quien pertenecía.

—Apresúrate y crece vaca estupida—escuchó que le dijo el otro al tiempo que se separaba de ella—quiero al menos una copa D, ¿entendido?—agregó.

Lambi, más confundida que nunca, se quitó la fedora quedando con el cabello despeinado y revelando sus rojas mejillas.

—Cuida de esto por mi, necesito encargarme de un asunto—pidió él mientras se daba media vuelta—me lo devuelves en la base—agrego cuando comenzaba a caminar.

Una marca de propiedad, eso era, mientras ella tuviera eso nadie se atrevería a acercarse a Lambi con segundas intenciones, para los demás era propiedad de Reborn.

Al parecer la chica no entendió completamente esto y lo miro confundida mientras se alejaba, el asesino pudo sentir sus ojos verdes clavados en su espalda, esperando una respuesta, aun asi siguio caminando con paso firme y ella apretó suavemente el ala de la fedora y la recargó contra su pecho.

Para luego comenzar a caminar hacia el lado opuesto.

...

Arriba, en el pasillo de las escaleras del centro tras un pilar, una peli-plateada gruñia luego de verlos, Ryohei no la dejaba moverse mientras le curaba la mano que había sido herida durante el último encuentro.

—Juudaime, ¡¿no va a hacer algo?!, Reborn-san...—le grito cuando estuvo segura de estar lejos del alcance del oído del mejor asesino del mundo.

—¡No te muevas tanto cabeza de pulpo!—la interrumpio.

—¡Cállate cabeza de césped!

—Descuida Gokudera—habló el Décimo Vongola y al instante ambos guardaron silencio—es el propio Reborn quien tiene más miedo de lastimarla—completo sin moverse de su lugar.

Tsuna veía hacia abajo, atento a como la ahora mujer que consideraba una hermana menor salia apresuradamente de la pista de baile, probablemente buscandolos, un marcado sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas y se colocaba la fedora con ambas manos, tirando fuertemente de ella intentando ocultar lo más posible su rostro.

Aun asi podia hacerse una idea de cómo se veían los ojos de Lambi en eso momento, desvió la mirada hacia donde se había alejado el asesino y sonrió con melancolía antes de darse la vuelta y volver con sus otros guardianes.

Algun dia seria, pero no ese, Reborn aún no estaba listo para abrirse de nuevo.

* * *

 **(*)** Seco: un tipo de vino.

 **Espero que les gustara mi romance y tango cutres, ¿que tal a ti Witch-chan?**

Cabe mencionar que me lleve un par de golpes con libros de parte de mi Imouto por lo chafa que habían quedado las escenas de baile en un principio.

 **En fin, Witch-chan eres mi compañera en el crimen con el genderbend, no podía dejarte sin regalo.**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
